Yogen no Ko
by Hanif-Hanafi
Summary: Hidup di bawah kejaran penjahat dunia. Hidup di bawah tekanan kematian sang adik. Hidupnya hanya ingin damai. Hidupnya yang kurang akan kasih. Bagaikan Air dan Api. Yin dan Yang, dua unsur yang tak bisa bersama, namun ditakdirkan bersama. Warning's : AU, OOC, Typo's, Miss Typo's
1. Chapter 1

Yogen No Ko

Summary : Hidup di bawah kejaran penjahat dunia. Hidup di bawah tekanan kematian sang adik. Hidupnya hanya ingin damai. Hidupnya yang kurang akan kasih. Bagaikan Air dan Api. Yin dan Yang, dua unsur yang tak bisa bersama, namun ditakdirkan bersama.

Rate : M(ature)

Genre : Sci-Fi. Action. Romance.

Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : R.O.H ( Hanif-Hanafi )

* * *

Chapter 0 : Prolog ; That's Day.

" Tou-san... Kaa-san..."

Suaraku yang keluar cukup pelan itu sama sekali tak menghentikan doa yang tengah dipanjatkan oleh gadis di sampingku. Sebelumnya ia menaruh setangkai bunga di atas batu nisan itu, baru kemudian ia mulai berdoa.

Rambut indigonya sedikit bergerak karena terpaan angin. Aku tersenyum manis melihat dia telah selesai berdoa. Dia menatap kearahku dengan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

Ia memegang punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Mata lavendernya yang indah membuat semburat merah di pipiku. Indahnya, memang sangat indah, iris lavendernya seindah bunga lavender.

" Ayo."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabanku. Ia kemudian berjalan di depanku menuju jalan keluar dari pemakaman. Kakiku mulai melangkah, sempat aku menengok kebelakang. Tempat dimana ayah dan ibuku di baringkan.

" Tou-san, Kaa-san, terimakasih." Ucapku dengan di akhiri sebuah senyuman.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun ikou."

Aku berbalik menatap wajah cemberut dari gadis itu. Kawai, itu yang spontan ada dipikiranku. Wajahnya yang cemberut membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Aku tertawa kecil dan berlari ringan kearahnya.

" Gomen, ikou Hinata-chan."

Aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang begitu lembut. Kami mulai berjalan bersama. Senyumnya yang selalu melekat di wajahnya membuatku begitu senang. 3 tahun telah berlalu dari kejadian itu.

" Naruto-kun."

Suaranya yang lembut memasuki indera pendengaranku, sontak aku mengalihkan direksiku kearah kanan agak kebawah.

Dia yang tahu ekspresi wajahku yang seperti berkata " Ada apa Hinata-chan?" menghentikan langkahnya. Secara otomatis akupun juga menghentikan langkahku.

Grep.

Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasa sedikit terkejut namun kemudian aku juga membalas pelukannya. Namun pendengaranku mendapati sebuah isakan tangis dari arah belakang.

Aku mencoba melepas pelukan Hinata dan menatap wajahnya. Wajah cantik dengan kulit putih itu agak memerah di kedua matanya. Beberapa butir air juga mengalir di sana.

" Hinata, janganlah menangis."

Aku mencoba menenangkan Hinata namun ucapanku tampak begitu bodoh. Aku sangat bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Lebih parahnya kami tengah berada di trotoar yang di penuhi akan pengguna jalan.

Dengan perasaan gelisah yang menghinggapi diriku aku menggerakkan jari telunjukku untuk menghapus air matanya.

" Tenanglah, semuanya baik- baik saja. Ada aku disini jangan khawatir."

Air matanya perlahan mulai berhenti mengaliir. Aku memegangi kedua pundak gadis itu.

" Hinata, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, entah apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari tapi aku janji aku akan selalu bersamamu. Baik suka ataupun duka aku akan selalu disisimu jadi berhentilah menangis."

Bibirnya mulai sedikit terangkat. Ya, ia mulai tersenyum.

" Nah, kalau tersenyumkan Hinata-chan tampak cantik."

" Mou~ Naruto-kun berhenti menggodaku."

 _' 10 Oktober tanggal dimana aku dilahirkan, tanggal dimana aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, namun tanggal ini juga dimana aku melihatmu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. '_ batinku seraya tersenyum sembari memandang senyum Hinata yang begitu menawan, akupun juga ikut tersenyum.

" Maaf Naruto-kun aku hanya teringat masa lalu."

" Tak apa. Jadi kita kemana Hinata-chan?"

" Kemanapun Naruto-kun pergi aku akan selalu mengikutimu."

Nada lembut yang ia keluarkan membuatku merasa sangat tenang. Entah bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, namun beginikah rasanya melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi tersenyum bahagia.

" Yosh, kita pergi ke kedai ramen paman Ichiraku."

Ucapku penuh semangat dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menggandeng tangan Hinata. Kami berdua kemudian berjalan kearah kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Hari- hari seperti ini tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Kehidupanku yang semula datar dan tak berwarna berubah saat kedatangannya. Beragam warnapun mulai mewarnai hidupku. Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata gadis yang semula pendiam dan tanpa emosi yang merubah hidupku. Entah bagaimana ceritanya saat pertama kali berjumpa dadaku terasa sangat hangat. Yah, itu semua dimulai 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA Seika.

Sekolah sihir paling terkenal di Kekaisaran Jepang dan merupakan sekolah sihir paling di segani di kelima negara.

4

Y

E

A

R

'

S

A

G

O

* * *

. . . To Be Continued . . .

* * *

Chap ini sebagai pembuka jadi jangan khawatir chap kedepan wordnya lebih banyak :v :v

Salam dari kami R.O.H semoga kalian penasaran dengan sedikit prolog ini :3 :3 Kritikan, saran, pendapat, pujian, pertanyaan, flame, dan segala uneg- uneg kalian tentang fic ini akan kami terima dengan senang hati. Jadi silahkan tulis apa saja yang kalian dapat setelah membaca prolog ini oke (y)

Jumpa lagi di chap 1 paling lambat hari Kamis, tgl 12 Mei deh :v


	2. Chapter 2

Yogen No Ko

Rate : M(ature)

Genre : Sci-Fi. Action. Romance.

Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Hidupku bisa dikatakan seperti sebuah kisah dalam dongeng. Seorang anak biasa yang tiba- tiba menjadi seorang pahlawan. Yah mungkin itu hanya yang kupikirkan, namun itu semua salah. Semuanya baru saja dimulai tepat pada hari itu.

Author : R.O.H ( Hanif-Hanafi )

* * *

Chap 1 : The New World Has Just Begin

Kring... kring... kring...

' _Huh, akhirnya jam pelajaran usai juga.'_ Batinku. Ah tubuhku hari ini tampak begitu lelah, bagaimana tidak 4 jam pertama di habiskan dengan pelajaran duel tangan kosong dan di jam pelajaran berikutnya aku mendapatkan hukuman di setiap mapel.

Yah aku merasa sedikit heran kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, namun sudah bagaikan rutinitas hal itu menjadi agak terasa ringan. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja.

Dapat aku lihat beberapa temanku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing kenapa mereka juga terlihat begitu kelelahan. Beberapa di antara mereka juga ada yang langsung beranjak keluar kelas atau lebih tepatnya pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Duk.

" I-Ittai.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati pemuda dengan surai rambut di ikat kebelakang, yah menurut pendapat pribadiku rambut anak ini lebih cocok di sebut buah nanas dari pada sebuah model rambut.

" Tak pulang."

" Hoy tunggu dasar."

Aku bergegas mengambil tas dengan tangan kananku dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda tadi. Shikamaru atau nama lengkapnya Nara Shikamaru anak yang dikenal paling malas itu merupakan sahabatku dari kecil.

Bagaimana kami bisa bersahabat pun aku juga tak tahu ah lebih tepatnya lupa. Walaupun ia dikenal sebagai anak pemalas namun prestasi akademiknya sangat mencengangkan. Bagaimana tidak seorang pemalas dapat menduduki posisi 3 besar, sungguh mengagumkan bukan?.

Aku berjalan 1 meter di belakangnya. Ia membawa tas nya di pundak kanannya. Walaupun seorang pemalas namun bisa dikatakan ia cukup atletis. Berterimakasihlah kepada kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan anggota intel di Jepang.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan berbanding terbalik dengan diriku. Di samping kanan dan kiri dapat kujumpai pohon- pohon hijau nan tinggi.

1 minggu yang lalu saat aku kembali dari luar negri ke Jepang aku terkagum dengan pepohonan disini. Semuanya masih alami dan asri.

Bruk.

" Hoy kalau berhenti bilang dong Shika me-"

Aku mematung saat melihat kejadian di depan kami. Tubuhku terasa sangat kaku. Kedua tanganku mulai bergetar. Mataku melotot tak percaya.

" Ayo lari NARUTO!"

Tanpa memikirkan dengan kepala dingin aku kemudian berbalik dan mulai berlari mengikuti Shikamaru yang telah berlari duluan. Sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang. Langkah kakiku aku coba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga.

" Shika, belok kanan!"

Teriakku saat mengetahui bahwa kalau kami terus berlari lurus maka akan segera terkejar.

Sret...

Suara sepatuku yang lumayan keras saat aku mencoba berbelok dengan berlari.

Brak... Brak... Brak...

Duuuaaaarrrrr.

Ledakan yang keraspun terdengar. Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Debu- debu ikut bertebaran. Cahaya putih bersinar yang menyilaukan mata mulai mereda.

" Hosh... hosh... kau baik- baik saja Naruto?."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dapat aku lihat Shikamaru berdiri dengan kelelahan. Dari raut mukanya tampak rasa takut namun telah tergantikan dengan ekspresi lelah. Aku mencoba berdiri.

 _' Ittai, sakit juga melompat menghindari [Beam] tadi.'_ Batinku yang kini telah sukses berdiri dari keadaan terbaring.

" Tenang aku baik saja, huh."

Tangan kananku aku letakkan di bagian dada. Dapat aku rasakan detak jantungku yang begitu cepat. Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam- dalam. Detak jantungku yang begitu cepat mulai melambat. Hah kupikir kami akan mati saat itu. Shikamaru masih dalam posisi kelelahan. Berlari sejauh 500 meter beradu kecepatan dengan sebuah Beam yang melaju kearah kami dengan kecepatan 100 Km/jam.

Tentu saja kami hampir mati. Bahkan dengan menggunakan sedikit chakrapun terasa hampir mustahil untuk selamat dari tembakan barusan.

" Hoy Naruto, hebat juga mereka melakukan ini semua."

Masih dapat kudengar deru nafas dari Shika walaupun suara nafasnya sudah mulai kembali normal. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jariku.

" kau lihat. Hal inilah yang membuatku datang ke [Kekaisaran Jepang]. Kukira di sini tak ada namun aku salah."

Di belakangku kini bangunan yang semula berdiri dengan begitu kokohnya kini telah berubah menjadi kawah yang berdiameter hampir 100 meter dengan kedalaman sampai 10 meter.

" Mengerikan bukan."

" Ya aku tahu. Ayo cepat kita harus selamat sampai rumah."

" Dasar nanas tak tau diri, tunggu aku!"

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Hal seperti tadi sebenarnya jarang terjadi di [Kekaisaran Jepang]. Namun semenjak organisasi bernama Akatsuki muncul pemerintah Jepang pun ikut dalam persaingan senjata masa depan.

Beberapa pekan terakhir sering terjadi uji coba senjata di daerah ini. Yah itu semua terjadi karena kota ini telah kosong dari penduduknya. Penembakan [Beam] dan [Light Gun] menjadi hal yang biasa di sini.

[Beam] dan [Light Gun] merupakan contoh dari perkembangan teknologi di bidang persenjataan. Kedua hal itu hanyalah sebutan untuk serangan yang di lontarkan oleh sebuah [Mecha]. [Mecha] adalah robot tempur setinggi 3 meter lengkap dengan beberapa senjata api dan dua senjata penembak [Beam] dan [Light Gun] pada pundak robot itu.

Yang membuat robot itu spesial adalah kelincahan mereka dan juga respon robot itu secepat seperti sang pengendara. Satu buah [Mecha] biasanya di kendarai oleh dua orang yaitu seorang Navigator dan Driver, tapi ada juga Mecha yang hanya dikendarai oleh seorang Driver.

Kenapa kami berjalan disini padahal telah tahu uji coba ini ? Yah kami sih lebih memilih melewati kota kosong ini untuk kembali kerumah dari pada memilih jalur lain yang cukup jauh. Alasan yang tepat untuk si malas Shikamaru.

[Ghost City] nama yang di berikan orang- orang untuk kota ini. Sebelum kota ini menjadi arena uji coba senjata banyak sekali cerita tentang hantu di kota ini. Namun sejak uji coba senjata di mulai kawasan ini kini di kenal sebagai kawasan paling berbahanya di kepulauan Jepang.

Dapat aku lihat dari iris safirku bahwa Shikamaru mulai menguap. Yah si pemalas itu bisa- bisanya mengantuk di tempat seperti ini. Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit kami telah sampai di mansion keluarga Nara.

Mansion itu memiliki ukuran yang sangat luas. Tepat di samping kanan dan kiri terhempas kebun nan indah. Gerbang yang berdiri kokoh itu menambah kesan bangsawan.

Shikamaru mendorong gerbang itu kemudian melangkah masuk. Aku hanya mengikuti Shika, ya ini kan rumahnya mana mungkin aku yang masuk duluan.

Beberapa langkah kami lewati, kini kami berdiri tepat di pintu mansion megah itu. Tanpa banyak basa- basi Shika kembali membuka pintu itu. Ia berjalan masuk dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan agak keras di sebuah sofa.

" Ugk... badanku letih sekali."

Responku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan si pemegang rekor orang termalas sedunia itu.

" Bersyukurlah karena kita bisa melewati [Beam] sekali lagi. "

Aku membuka gagang pintu kulkas itu. Mengamati isi kulkas itu dengan seksama akhirnya pandanganku terhenti oleh sebuah jus apel. Aku kemudian mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan lalu meminumnya.

Aku berjalan kearah sofa dan kemudian duduk. Tak lupa pula aku mengambil sobotol air mineral untuk Shikamaru.

" Tangkap ini Nanas."

Grab.

Dengan mudahnya Shika dapat menangkap botol mineral yang kulempar barusan, padahal ia masih dalam kondisi mata tertutup.

Satu buah kancing ke kancing yang lain mulai aku lepas. Baju putih yang merupakan seragamku kini telah aku lempar ke sembarang arah. Kebiasaan buruk sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku menenggak habis jus apel ini sesaat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Baru saja aku merasakan sedikit hawa sejuk pada tubuhku, pikirku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kedua tanganku kuletakkan di atas meja sebagai tumpuan. Sembari berjalan aku perhatikan sahabatku itu masih saja menutup matanya. Dia pikir jika ada tamu tak malu kah dirinya dengan sikapnya.

Aku sedikit heran siapa yang bertamu, pasalnya mansion ini jauh dari tempat tinggal kebanyakan orang. Letak mansion ini yang berada di tengah hutan dan juga masih berada di perbatasan [Area A] dengan [Ghost City].

Ngomong- ngomong tentang [Area A], [Area A] merupakan salah satu dari berbagai kota di Kekaisaran Jepang. Yah penamaan kota ini diambil dari gagasan 100 tahun yang lalu entah oleh siapa. Sebelumnya kota Kyoto, Hokaido, Tokyo, Yamaguchi, Kyushu dan masih banyak lagi mulai berganti dengan nama [Area A], [Area B], dan seterusnya.

Langkahku semakin dekat dengan pintu. Sebelum aku membukakan pintu itu aku melihat ke sebuah monitor yang berada di samping pintu.

" _Hallo, Shikamaru-nii-san apa kau di rumah?"_

Suara itu terus saja kudengar. Aku menekan tombol dan keluar gambar di monitor itu. Aku amati dengan seksama siapa tamu yang berkunjung. Kaki yang mulus dan putih, rok pendek yang ia kenakan, sebuah baju kasual dan tas kecil yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Surai rambut pirang dengan panjang kira- kira sepunggung. Wajah putih manis dengan iris biru- eh tunggu iris biru? Aku membelalakkan mataku.

" Gawat, ini gawat."

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Secara otomatis kakiku melangkah mundur sedikit mulai sedikit. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri aku mencari tempat yang dapat kugunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Aku menemukan sebuah guci yang mungkin dapat menjadi tempatku bersembunyi. Aku masuk kedalam guci itu untung saja ukuran guci itu muat dengan badanku.

Dalam benakku aku berpikir kenapa gadis itu dapat tahu dimana keberadaanku. Oh ayolah aku kembali ke Kekaisaran Jepang saja belum genap satu minggu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukanku.

Rasa gelisah mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Dapat kubayangkan apa yang akan di lakukannya jika dia menemukanku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mati ketakutan apalagi bila terjadi.

Bunyi bel itu terus saja berbunyi. Argh, kenapa dia tak pergi saja kalau begini si malas itu pasti akan membukakan pintunya.

" Gomen telah membuatmu menunggu."

" Tak masalah Shikamaru-nii-san."

' _Gawat.'_ Batinku. Sial Shikamaru telah membukakan pintunya, Kami-sama aku mohon padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya jangan sampai dia ataupun si nanas itu menemukanku sampai dia pergi dari sini.

Aku dapat mendengar sedikit percakapan dari mereka. Aku menguatkan indra pendengaranku dengan hasil latihan yang telah aku lakukan dengan kakekku dulu.

Aku mendengar suara gelas yang baru saja di letakkan itu. Mungkin itu bibi, ah sial kenapa Shika mempersilahkan dia masuk. Aku kembali siap mendengar kejadian ataupun percakapan yang akan keluar kemudian.

" Nee, Shikamaru-nii-san aku dengar Oni-san telah kembali ke Jepang benarkah itu?"

Suaranya memang sedikit berubah. Suara yang sebelumnya cempreng itu kini berubah menjadi lembut dan enak didengar oleh gendang telinga. Kali ini aku mendengar suara Shikamaru yang intinya ia membenarkan keberadaanku.

Belum juga aku berpikir Shika menyelamatkanku dari dirinya dia kembali mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat telingaku menjadi panas.

" Itu benar, dia kembali. Tapi tahukah kau dia sekarang dimana?"

Dapat kubayangkan wajah gadis itu saat ini pasti tengah berbinar- binar. Shikamaru awas saja kau.

" Di mana Shikamaru-nii-san ?"

Dapat kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Ayolah aku sendiri merasa tak enak bisa merasakan rasa ini. Dia atau gadis itu, eh lebih tepatnya adik sepupuku kenapa juga datang di waktu yang tak tepat.

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Dari kedua gendang telingaku aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras. Aduh pasti mereka berjalan kemari. Tamatlah riwayatku.

" Ah maaf telah mengambil waktumu Shikamaru-nii-san."

' _Eh kenapa dia meminta maaf?'_ batinku bertanya- tanya. Aku pun mendengar suara Shika yang intinya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka berbincang singkat dan akupun mendengar suara pintu yang di buka kemudian di tutup.

Mungkinkah dia pulang? " Hah... akhirnya dia pergi juga." Gumanku saat aku mencoba keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

" Huft... Arigato nee Shika kau memang teman baikku."

Ucapku seraya berjalan kearah Shika yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Iris biru ku menatapnya dengan penuh akan rasa terima kasih, namun aku mendapati sebuah seringaian di wajah sahabatku itu.

" Yo Naruto, kau sejak tadi ada di sana kan ?"

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Yah memangsih aku sedikit merasa bersalah dengan adik sepupuku tadi tapi tak apalah kan aku belum sepenuhnya siap bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluargaku.

" Hm.. tak apalah aku sudah berbicara dengan Shion-chan, ayo kemari!"

Shikamaru berjalan kearah ruang tengah, sontak aku juga mengikutinya. Tak terbayangkan olehku adik sepupuku Shion atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Shion itu mau pergi sebelum melihat kepastian keberadaanku.

" Hey Shika cara apa yang kau lakukan untuk membuat Shion mau pulang?"

Shika sama sekali tak menoleh bahkan sepertinya dia tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Beberapa kali aku terus bertanya tapi hasilnya nihil.

" Kau dengar tak sih Nanas?"

Suaraku sedikit naik beberapa oktaf. Shika berhenti tepat setelah sampai di ruang tengah. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Aku pun mengikuti hal yang sama. Niat mau kembali bertanya namun mulutku berhenti saat diriku merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di leherku.

Aku memandang Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa depanku. _' Senyum itu... senyum itu... ah sudahlah kau menang Shika.'_ Batinku. Keringat dingin kembali mulai mengalir di tubuhku. Aku tahu siapa yang menaruh tangannya di leherku.

Aku menengok kebelakang dan dapat kudapati wajah putih mulus, bibir mungil nan indah, iris mata biru sama sepertiku, dan tak lupa surai pirang panjangnya. Ia tersenyum melihatku.

" H-hai.. Shi-Shion. "

Sapaku kepada adik sepupuku yang terdengar begitu tergagap. Tentu saja aku begitu karna apa karna aku belum siap.

" Konbanwa... Onii-tan, tehe..."

Ah senyumnya memang menawan tapi aku tak kuat akan hal ini. Di dekati oleh saudara yang jelas- jelas terobsesi dengan dirimu berasa dunia itu tak indah lagi.

" Hehe... bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu Shion?"

Perkataanku tadi jelas- jelas membuat ekspresinya berganti. Wajah ceria itu berganti dengan ekspresi cemberut.

" Ayolah Naruto, Shion-chan kan hanya kangen denganmu, biarkanlah dia memelukmu."

Aduh Shika jika kau berucap seperti itu jelas- jelas kau ingin aku semakin menderita. Bukannya Shion melepaskan pelukannya ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. _' I-Ittai, eh kok kayak ada benda lembut yang menekan punggungku?'_

Tak hanya rasa sakit yang kurasakan tapi rasa lembut dan hangat juga aku rasakan. Mencoba berpikir sejenak wajahku malah mulai memerah.

" Etto, Shion sepertinya ada yang menekan punggungku."

Dari ujung mataku dapat kulihat raut wajah Shion mulai memerah begitupun dengan pelukannya yang mulai lepas. Ah lega rasanya walaupun batinku merasakan rasa kecewa karena sensasi itu telah berakhir. _' Tunggu.. Apa yang aku pikirkan, dia itu adikmu Baka!'_

" Hahaha... Hahaha... sungguh menyenangkan melihat interaksi kalian hahaha..."

Ya ampun memiliki sahabat seperti Shikamaru ternyata merupakan keputusan yang salah. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki beban saat menertawakan kami.

Aku menoleh kebelakang mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Shion setelah di tertawakan Shika seperti tadi. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan si cengeng itu. 7 tahun yang lalu satu hari tepat sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Jepang, dia menangis dengan gilanya.

Tak hanya itu, saat kami kecil dan bermain di tamanpun dia mudah sekali menangis hanya karna boneka kesayangannya jatuh ke tanah.

" Eh dimana dia?"

Aku sediki bingung sebelum merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembut di lengan kiriku. Oh tidak, mungkinkah dia melakukan itu. Masih dengan muka yang menghadap ke arah belakang, adegan ini berasakan seperti di film- film horor.

Dag... dig... dug... dag... dig... dug...

Entah bagaimana ceritanya alunan detikan pada film horor mulai aku dengar. Dengan raut wajah yang cemas aku mulai menoleh kearah kiri. Keringat mulai jatuh dari keningku. Suasanan dingin mencekam pada malam ini sungguh menakutkan.

Masih dengan lantunan tadi aku menoleh dengan cepat. Kedua mataku melotot kearah lenganku.

Puk.

" Eh?"

Sebuah bungkus permen karet baru saja mengenai kepalaku. Aku menatap penuh tanya ke arah sang pelaku. Terlihat dia malah kembali tertawa.

" Hahaha... kalian benar- benar menjadi hiburan buatku hahaha... tahukah kau Naruto ekspresimu barusan sungguh membuatku tertawa kau pikir ini film horor hahaha..."

Aku rasa sebuah urat tanda kasih sayang muncul dikeningku. Melihat Shika yang tertawa kegirangan membuatku sangat kesal sampai- sampai aku tak sadar bahwa pundak kiriku tengah menjadi tempat bersandar sebuah kepala.

" Shika kau membuatku marah."

Bukannya berhenti tertawa Shika malah kembali tertawa dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi. Hal itu semakin membuatku kesal.

" Hahaha... oh ayolah Naruto aku hanya bercanda."

Shikamaru berhenti tertawa, aku kemudian mengambil nafas begitu panjang. " Harum?" gumanku saat sedang menghirup nafas. Pundak kiriku pun juga merasa sedikit pegal. Ini semua terasa agak aneh.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sedikit menyadari sesuatu yang agak janggal. Ini semua pasti gara- gara penyakit lupaku yang aku dapatkan dari kakekku.

Alasan kenapa aku duduk di sini, alasan kenapa Shika tidak tidur- tiduran malah ikut duduk di depanku. Otakku mulai bekerja sekeras mungkin sebagai tanda melawan penyakit lupaku.

Tangan kiriku aku coba gerakan namun seperti ada yang mengganjal. Aku arahkan direksiku ke arah lengan kiriku. Surai pirang? " Ah, Tentu saja." Gumanku pelan.

" Eeehhhh... Shion lepaskan dua bendamu itu terlalu dekat denganku."

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan gadis ini dari lenganku. Pantas saja rasa hangat dan lembut terasa di lengan kiriku. Dia sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukannya hingga akhirnya aku merelakan rasa hangat dan lembut itu terus aku rasakan.

Dari ekor mataku dapat aku lihat Shika tengah tersenyum menahan tawanya. Kenapa juga malam- malam begini gadis ini kemari.

" Huft... Jadi kenapa kau kemari Shion?"

Rasa penasaran memasuki kepalaku. Walaupun gadis ini benar- benar menyukaiku tapi dia tak akan menemuiku tanpa alasan tertentu. Membayangkan sedikit tentang keluarga kami lebih tepatnya keluarga dari ayahku, mereka merupakan orang- orang yang bertindak dengan memikirkannya dahulu.

Sikap manja dan imutnya kini bergantikan dengan raut wajah yang serius sontak hal itu membuat raut wajah Shikamaru yang semula masih menahan tawa menjadi serius. Rasa hangat dan lembut di lengan kiriku pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang.

" Onii-tan, sebenarnya aku kesini karena suatu hal."

Nada indah, lembut menggetarkan jiwa itu keluar dengan lancarnya. Aku penasaran dengan adik sepupuku ini apa ada hal yang sangat penting.

" Sebenarnya aku kesini karena suatu hal."

Pernyataan yang jelas- jelas masih bisa dikatakan ambigu itu membuat diriku dan Shika menjadi semakin penasaran.

" Aku ke sini karena aku-"

Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian ia menatap ke arah mataku. Sontak hal itu sedikit membuatku merasa gugup di tengah keadaan yang serius ini.

" A- aku kangen Onii-tan, tehe..."

Tanpa basa- basi Shion melompat ke arahku. _' Kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini."_ Dua buah benda kenyal dan lembut itu dapat aku lihat bersiap mendarat tepat di wajahku. Tanpa dapat berpikir kejadian itu tak mampu aku hindari.

" Ssss-Hhhh—ioonnn, ooyy emh emh... ak-ku tak bisa bernafas."

' _Hosh... hosh... aku pikir aku akan mati dalam rasa lembut tadi.'_

" Hahaha... kau memang yang terbaik Shion-chan."

Ah, tubuhku saat ini sedang dinaiki oleh Shion. Walaupun dalam kondisi seperti ini untung saja otak adik sepupuku itu kelihatannya masih waras. Malah aku menjumpai semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Aku mengalihkan direksiku ke arah Shika yang saat ini tengah tertawa senang.

Dengan kedua tanganku aku mencoba menggeser tubuh Shion dengan pelan. Membenarkan posisi dudukku dan sedikit mengambil nafas panjang.

" Onii-tan."

" Huh... Apa ?"

Aku menjawab ucapannya dengan rasa lelah yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Sepulang sekolah tadi aku sama sekali belum mengistirahatkan tubuhku berbeda dengan Shika yang selalu tidur di setiap mata pelajaran.

Shika berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dapat kulihat sepertinya ia berjalan ke arah dapur. _' Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, Shika?'._ Sedangkan Shion terlihat masih malu- malu kucing untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan.

" Onii-tan."

" Hm ?"

Aku kembali meminum jus apelku tadi yang entah bagaimana masih ada isinya. Tangan kananku kemudian merogoh saku celanaku. Aku mengambil smartphone milikku dan memandang jam di sana. _' 20.05, sudah saatnya ya.'_ Aku melepaskan pelukan Shion pada lengan kiriku.

Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung. Tentu saja dia tak ingin melepaskanku tapi aku sedikit memaksa. Aku mencoba berjalan ke lantai dua namun tangan kananku seperti ada yang memegangi. Aku membalikkan kepala dan ternyata Shion memegangi tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya.

Raut mukanya yang semula tampak bahagia kini berganti menjadi raut muka sedih. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan di kedua iris birunya tampak berkaca seakan tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata.

" Ada apa?"

Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang memerintah, air mata mulai mengalir di kedua mata Shion. Aku merasa sangat kaget, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku memeluk tubuh Shion.

Membenamkan wajah Shion dalam- dalam dapat aku dengar isakan tangisnya. Sungguh aku bingung harus bagaimana saat berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Bagaimana aku berucap dan bagaimana seharusnya yang aku lakukan.

' _Namikaze, apa yang kau lakukan.'_ Batinku sadar kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya, yang harus aku lakukan hanya melakukan yang dirasakan oleh hatiku.

" Tenanglah, aku ada disini."

Sungguh perkataan yang bodoh namun aku yakin adik sepupuku ini mau menuruti permintaan dari kakak tecintanya ini. Air matanya membasahi baju putih lengan pendek yang aku gunakan. Isakan demi isakan tangis masih aku dengar.

Dengan rasa ragu aku menggerakkan tangan kananku. _' Surai pirang, entah mengapa kau mengingatkanku tentang Ayahku.'_ Membelai dengan lembut surai pirang itu. Aku tahu Shion pasti terkeut karena aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ini.

" Tak apa, jika kau masih mau menangis menangislah. Paling tidak kau bisa gunakan aku sebagai tempatmu bersandar."

Tak peduli berapa kalimat bodoh yang aku katakan asalkan gadis ini kembali ke sifat aslinya itu sudahlah sangat cukup. Walaupun memang dari kecil dia itu cengeng tapi dari surat yang aku terima dia sama sekali tak menangis saat tahu aku pergi meninggalkan [Kekaisaran Jepang].

" Hiks... Onii-tan."

Walaupun dengan suara yang berpadu dengan isakan tangis itu, Shion mulai membuka suaranya. Sedikit rasa lega menghampiri hatiku. Aku tak ingin dia berlarut- larut dalam kesedihan, apalagi di sinikan ada Shika. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia melihat ini.

" Ya."

" Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi, Onii-tan aku kesepian. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks..."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke daun telinga Shion. Dengan suara pelan aku membisikan sebuah kalimat. Mungkin sedikit jahat karena aku berbohong tapi aku tak ingin dia bersedih karena takut kehilanganku.

Setelah mendengarkan ucapanku air matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti. Masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan dapat aku rasakan tubuhnya yang semula bergetar mulai berhenti juga.

" Duduklah, aku tak akan kemana- mana."

Pernah aku mendengar menurut orang lain 'luka di hati seseorang akan membaik walaupun itu dengan sebuah kebohongan', ya akupun saat ini tengah mencoba melakukannya. Walaupun ini kebohongan tapi aku tak mau melihatnya terus bersedih.

Jari telunjukku menghapus air mata yang tersisa. Kedua mata adikku ini terlihat memerah karena tangisannya barusan. Mau bagaimana lagi hal yang telah terjadi tak mampu kita ubah.

Indra penciumanku tanpa sadar mencium bau yang sedap. Tak perlu banyak berpikir tentu saja ini berasal dari dapur.

" Ayo Shion, mungkin Shika memasak makanan yang kau sukai."

Ucapan ajakan yang penuh akan perkataan ambigu itu aku keluarkan. Mana mungkin Shikamaru bisa memasak dan bila mungkin, dari mana si pemalas itu belajar memasak.

Aku melihat Shion mengangguk. Itu saja telah cukup menjadi jawaban bagiku. Aku menarik Shion ke arah dapur tentu saja dengan tenaga yang pelan.

Aroma harum tercium di udara. Aku sampai bengong melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini. _' Semua masakan ini... tak mungkin...'_ Hidangan yang lengkap dari daging, sayuran, biji- bijian, olahan manisan, olahan asap, berbagai sup, dan minuman yang menyegarkan tersaji di meja makan.

Tak sengaja aku melihat Shion mengelum kembali ludahnya. Benar- benar menakjubkan. Dan yang membuatku syok yaitu adalah Shika yang berdiri dengan membawa wadah nasi.

" Shikamaru-nii-san, ini semua –" belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shika telah memasukan sesuap nasi kedalam mulut Shion.

" Eh, makan sambil ber –" hal yang sama juga terjadi denganku. Tanpa mengenal rasa sopan santun Shika dengan cepatnya memasukan sesendok nasi putih kedalam mulutku.

Terpaksa akupun mulai mengunyah nasi itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar nasi namun aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. _' Rasa ini... tak salah lagi... ini... adalah... N... a... s... i...'_ Tak perlu membuang banyak waktu lagi akupun menelan nasi tadi.

" Hm lumayan."

Mata milik Shikamaru yang biasanya menyajikan mata orang yang bosan hidup kali ini berbinar- binar. Tak peduli dengan ekspresinya itu aku menyuruh Shion duduk dan memulai acara makan malam.

" Sudahlah mending kita makan sekarang."

" Shikamaru-nii-san apa semua ini masakanmu ?"

Aku telah memakan beberapa sendok makananku dalam diam sedangkan Shion dan Shikamaru mereka makan sambil berbicara. Aku juga penasaran siapa yang memasak makanan ini, biasanya setiap waktunya makan kami hanya memakan ramen instan.

Shikamaru memasang ekspresi yang sungguh mengerikan menuruku. Ia berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan yang mengacungkan ibu jari. Senyum lebar di wajahnya, dan pandangan mata yang bersinar.

" Tentu saja ini semua buatanku."

Tak bisa di percaya, seorang pemalas sepertinya benar- benar dapat memasak. Aku sangat tak percaya sampai- sampai aku tersedak. Kulihat mata Shion ikut berbinar- binar. _' Ayolah Shion, apa kau percaya itu ?'_

" Wah benarkah Shikamaru-nii-san."

" Tentu saja."

" Kalau begitu bolehkah aku belajar memasak darimu ?"

" Tak masalah lain kali akan aku ajari, lebih baik habiskan dulu masakanmu."

Aku masih diam membatu mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Mustahil, ya mustahil. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Mereka masih asik berbicara tentang masakan ini.

Dari pandanganku aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Paling tidak sesuatu ini bisa mematahkan citra dari Si Jenius dalam memasak. _' Aku tahu Shika.'_

Shikamaru dan Shion masih asik berbincang entah sekarang mereka membicarakan apa. Kupikir ini adalah waktunya karena mereka telah usai memakan makanan masing- masing.

" Oii, Shika bisa kesini sebentar."

Tanpa basa- basi Shika berjalan ke arah dapur di ikuti Shion. Saat berada di dapur kami berempat saling memandang.

" Etto, Shion kau beneran ingin tahu siapa yang membuat masakan tadi?"

" Eh bukannya Shikamaru-nii-san yang memasak tadi."

Aku menunjuk Android di sampingku. Android ini memiliki wujud seperti bibi- bibi. Entah sebenarnya apa tugasnya di mansion ini namun yang aku ketahui dia hanya bertugas menyajikan minuman untuk tamu, dan ternyata aku salah tak hanya tugas itu saja namun dia juga jago memasak.

Aku memandang wajah Shika yang terlihat begitu malu. Tentu saja ia malu karena telah berbohong. Namun ekspresinya berubah tenang dan ia membalikkan punggungnya.

" Benarkah itu Shikamaru-nii-san?"

" woy mau kemana nanas?"

Dua kalimat tanya itu kami ucapkan bersamaan namun langkah dari si pemalas itu sama sekali tak berhenti. Dia menengok kebelakang sesaat.

" Yah itu semua tak pentingkan, sudah malam lebih baik tidur."

Menyebalkan, aku dan Shion hanya bisa membatu mendengar jawaban dari si malas itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian aku melihat seringaian kecil di wajah Shion. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tanpa memperdulikan hal itu aku berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Di sana Shika telah dengan nikmatnya mengambil posisi tidur. _' Dasar, jam segini sudah mau tidur.'_ Aku melirik ke arah Shion, dia datang dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda saat dia menangis tadi.

" Sudah malam pulanglah."

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Pandanganku kembali kearah gadis berusia baru 16 tahun itu. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari duduknya.

" Heii... Shion ini sudah malam, pulanglah ayahku pasti nanti mencarimu!"

Ya ampun anak itu sama sekali tak mau bergerak dari posisinya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Menundukkan sedikit kepalaku aku menatap iris birunya itu. _' Mungkinkah kau berniat menginap di sini?'_ bagaikan mengerti maksud pandanganku Shion menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau taukan bagaimana sifat ayahku?"

Sama sekali tak ada jawaban yang di berikan oleh adik sepupuku ini. Dengan tangan kananku aku menepuk pelan dahiku. Aku menggemgam tangannya dengan tangan kiriku. Sedikit dengan paksa aku menariknya menuju keluar pintu. Entah kenapa dia merintih kesakitan padahal genggamanku hanya pelan.

" Oii Naruto, kau tega membiarkan Shion-chan pulang jam segini."

Suara dari Shikamaru itu membuatku berhenti sejenak. Aku memandang jam di layar smartphoneku. Di pikiranku ini masih sore jadi tak masalah. Aku kembali menyeretnya keluar.

" Dasar bodoh kau tak lihat ini sudah malam."

Tap.

Tangan Shikamaru menghentikan tangan kiriku. Ia melepaskan genggamanku di tangan Shion. Aku melihat Shion mengeluarkan lidahnya sesaat dan kemudian berlari menuju kamarku.

" Hei Shion tunggu!"

Aku ikut berlari menyusulnya begitu juga Shikamaru. Kami sampai di lantai 2 mansion ini. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Shion dapat tahu kamar tidurku. Aku buka pintu kamarku yang tertutup itu dengan perlahan.

Dari iris biruku ini dapat aku lihat Shion yang terlentang di atas kasurku. Tubuh putihnya itu saat ini hanya di balut oleh jaket hitam milikku. Semua pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi saat ini sedang tergeletak berserakan di atas lantai.

Aku mendekati ara kasurku. Dari dekat terlihat Shion telah tertidur. _' Gadis ini.'_ Tanganku menggapai sebuah selimut. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku menyelimuti sepupuku ini.

Tep.

Tangan kananku di pegang dengan kuat olehnya. Berbagai cara aku lakukan untuk melepaskan genggamannya namun semua itu tak berhasil.

" Sudahlah Naruto, kau tinggal tidur di sampingnya. Tak perlu kau repot- repot melepas genggamannya."

Shikamaru yang terlihat cukup mengantuk itu mengeluarkan kalimat yang sungguh menyebalkan. _' Sepertinya tak ada cara lain.'_ Aku menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Sedikit berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang akan aku lakukan.

[ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ]

Poof.

Asap keluar dengan lumayan pekatnya. Di balik asap itu muncullah satu tiruan diriku yang tangannya di genggam oleh Shion, sedangkan tanganku telah terbebas. Menyuruh tiruanku itu untuk berada di samping Shion sedangkan aku berjalan ke arah jendela.

" Hoi... kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

" Aku ada sedikit urusan malam ini."

Membuka kunci jendela dan mengambil posisi di depan jendela. Malam ini rembulan di langit yang begitu gelap itu bersinar dengan terang. Malam ini memang sedikit berbeda dengan malam- malam sebelumnya.

" Pastikan kau membawakanku makanan untuk sarapan besok."

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki aku melompat keluar jendela. Lompatanku yang jauh ini sampai membuatku sedikit mual. Walaupun itu tadi sedikit memalukan aku masih bisa menahannya.

Masih di udara aku kembali menatap rembulan itu. Sinarnya begitu terang. _' Maaf Shion, warnamu tak cocok dengan kehidupanku yang abu- abu.'_

Tap.

Aku mendarat di jalan setapak dengan sempurna. Tanpa menghentikan gerak kakiku aku lantas berlari. Suara burung hantu menemani perjalananku di tengah hutan yang tampak begitu gelap ini. Dengan sepenuh tenaga aku berlari. Aku tak boleh terlambat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To be Continued._

* * *

Yo. Kami kembali dengan Chap 1 :v lumayanlah 4K+ word padahal aslinya bisa lebih tehe...

Tak apa lah :v Semoga kalian menikmati...

Review berupa saran, pendapat, kritikan, pujian, pertanyaan, flame... dl sebagainya akan kami terima dengan senang hati :)

R.O.H log Out...


End file.
